


Thinking Of The Past

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesick Lance (Voltron), Homesickness, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, just love the boy, langst prompt, seas shells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: For the langst prompt: they go to a new space mall and lance sees another earth store and it has a bunch of stuff and it reminds him of home and he just can't deal with anything and just goes back to the castle after purchasing some stuff and doesn't talk to anyone bc he's so overwhelmed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Homesick!Lance

Lance had been standing in front of the store for about 10 minuets. He couldn’t bring himself to walk in. It reminded so much of the first time in a store like this, except this time he didn’t have Pidge to drag him around. Lance inhaled until his lungs ached and slowly exhaled. He straitened his back and walked into the store.

This store was similar yet different from the first store he was in with Pidge. This store had a cow, and video games just like the other one. However this store hit closer to home. It had face masks, cooking spices, human utilities, board games and clothes.

Lance slowly walked around the store picking up different objects and examining them. He attempted to swallow around the lump in his throat and started to pick up certain objects. He picked up headphones, some candy, spices for Hunk, and seashells. Lance carefully examined the seashells, he put one up to his ear and listened for the ocean, and he heard it.

Lance made his way up to the register, placed the items down and grabbed the money that Coran had given him. After he grabbed his bags he exited the store after he kindly refused a free cow. Lord knows he didn’t need another one.

He met up with his team and listen to Pidge and Hunk talk excitedly about what they saw and bought. Lance couldn’t bring himself to talk so he just listened.

-

Later at dinner everyone was chatting to one another. Hunk attempted a few times to bring Lance into the conversation but every time Lance would shut him down. He didn’t feel like talking. He wanted to be home, with his mother and father and siblings.

“So Lance what did you buy at the mall?” Coran asked as he twirled his mustache.

Lance glanced up at Coran, then shrugged.

“What kind of answer is that buddy?” Hunk spoke with laughter bubbling in his throat.

“Tell us what you bought?” Pidge inquired.

Lance stared at the table and shrugged again.

Shiro inhaled “Aright, I think Lance is a bit tired of shopping all day.”

Lance nodded and everyone moved on from the subject.

-

Throughout dinner Lance received worry glanced from Shiro and Allura but Lance gave them a smile and went silently into his room after dinner. Once he was in the safety of his room he walked over to were he dumped the bag on his bed. He pulled out the seashells and sat there listening to the ocean, imaging he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor boy *cries*
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment/kudo/Subscribe 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> the-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
